


Next to You

by Mysticeyes2987



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, Impaled, M/M, Torso wound.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Billy let’s go! Everyone’s out!"</p><p>"I just need to check this last room and then we’ll go!" Teddy heard the call from in front of him, and he looked up to the ceiling that was quickly falling apart. It wouldn’t last more than a few minutes at the most. He ran, dodging the bits of flaming debris to try and catch up with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next to You

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: "Next to you" - Chris Brown Ft. Justin Beiber

The heat was intense as he made his way through the flames, ears straining to hear anything else above the roar of the flames that consumed everything around him. The building had been burning for too long, the structure too unstable for Tommy to make the sweep for any patrons that might be stranded on the upper levels of the four floor apartment building, so instead he was taking those who needed medical attention to the hospital. Kate and Eli were helping with the survivors who checked out and Cassie was trying to help put out the fire. Which left Teddy and Billy the fun task of seeing if they had gotten everyone out.

"Billy let’s go! Everyone’s out!"

"I just need to check this last room and then we’ll go!" Teddy heard the call from in front of him, and he looked up to the ceiling that was quickly falling apart. It wouldn’t last more than a few minutes at the most. He ran, dodging the bits of flaming debris to try and catch up with his boyfriend.

Billy knew that Teddy was probably right, but he couldn’t shake the gut feeling that they had missed someone. And he always trusted his gut instinct, mainly because it usually turned out to be right.

"Tommy already swept this floor, Billy; it was the only one he could sweep. There’s no one left!"

"Hello? Is anyone in here?!" Billy ignored Teddy, stepping through a door and pausing as he saw a small figure huddled in the corner, clutching a burning teddy bear. There were tears on her cheeks as she looked up at him, and Billy sighed. Always trust your instincts.

"Teddy in here!" He called over his shoulder before making his way to the little girl and picked her up. "Hey there… come on I gotcha." Her arm tightened around his neck as Teddy came in, her blue eyes wide in fear as she took him his boyfriends green form. Teddy sighed and shook his head, his large green hand gently pulling on Billy’s shoulder.

"Great, you got her now let’s GO!" He said, ushering the two of them out of the apartment and out towards the door. They were almost free; Teddy could already feel the cooler air on his skin. He glanced around; doing one more sweep to make sure they hadn’t missed anyone when he saw it. Something that had been tucked into a corner and that Tommy would have been running to fast to see. Something that would suddenly make this bad day take a sharp turn for the worse. "MOVE!" He shouted, pushing the two through the door roughly right as the flames finally melted the metal enough for the gas to leak. The explosion was deafening as the blast threw them all forward. The heat was pure agony on his back, and it took him a moment to realize that the heat wasn’t going away.

The roaring in his ears wouldn’t stop, making it hard to hear who was saying what. When he tried to move, pain exploded through him, stemming from his stomach. It took a moment longer than he wished to get his eyes to open, the green orbs widening when they found the source of the fire in his back. Oh well….that made the day go from worse to downright hell. He grunted as he tried to move but the pole kept him firmly in place.

"TEDDY!!" Billy landed hard next to him, hands reaching out before drawing back, as if he wasn’t sure what to do. "Oh god….oh god no." His voice was barely a whisper as his brain racked to work through the panic, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do.

"Billy, I’m ok…I’m ok just…" He hissed as he tried to move again, but once again found that he couldn’t. "Just get it out of me." Billy’s eyes widened at the thought.

"Teddy, I don’t think-"

"Oh my god, Teddy!" Kate’s voice echoed off the debris as she and Eli ran over. Great, Kate and Eli had noticed them. Teddy wasn’t sure if he was feeling more relieved or annoyed. The pain kept his arms pinned to the ground, or else he would rip the damn pole out himself.

"Get it out of me..." Teddy grunted, still looking at the small pole that had decided to go straight through his torso. They would have to move fast, he could already feel his body trying to heal itself around the metal. Billy seemed to pale further, hands shaking even as they started to glow. Teddy’s hand shot out to cover Billy’s, the pain flaring and making his vision darken. "NO, not until it’s out." He commanded softly, gazing into his boyfriends eyes.

"If we pull it out now, you’ll bleed out." That sounded like Eli but the voice sounded wrong, and since he wasn’t in his line of sight, Teddy wasn’t sure. Someone was helping him stay still, bracing him against them in an attempt to help Teddy. Kate from what it felt like, but again, he wasn’t sure. Not that it really mattered.

"I’m already healing around it! You guys need to pull it out!" The pain made it hard to think. His breaths were coming out in hard pants, which only served to send more pain through him. There was a moment of silence before the three of them seemed to snap into action.

"Alright. Kate, hold his shoulders, yes right there." Eli directed, Teddy hissing when Kate gently moved him into a more sitting position, his legs moving to help maintain what little stability he had. "I’ll pull it out, Billy be ready when it gives." Billy nodded, his lips set in a determined scowl even as the fear and panic ruled his expression. Teddy hated seeing that expression on his boyfriend’s face, and he made a note to not lecture Billy this time. His hand tightened on Billy’s in an attempt to reassure the witch.

"Ready? On three. One…two….three." Teddy’s entire body tensed, his hand unconsciously tightening on Billy’s, his teeth biting so hard into his lips he tasted blood almost instantly. He fought to keep from screaming, but he couldn’t help the muffled groans that slipped past his lips

"Hold on, Teddy, it’s almost out..." Billy whispered softly, his fingers squeezing teddy’s in return, the tears leaking down his cheeks unabated.

"Good God…" Kate whispered, her fingers tightening on Teddy’s shoulders but Teddy couldn’t feel them. All he knew was the pain of the metal scraping backwards slowly, too slowly, taking bits of flesh with it.

"JUST HURRY UP!" The scream tore from Teddy’s throat; his eyes clenched shut through the pain that was consuming him.

"Almost….there." There was a sick, moist sucking sound and then a soft pop. Eli threw the pole away behind him allowing it to hit the concrete with a clang before helping Kate lay Teddy back down against the ground.

"IwantthewoundtohealIwantthewoundtohealIwantthewoundtoheal."

The words left Billy’s mouth the second that the pole had been removed, his hands and eyes glowing brightly enough to cause Teddy’s eyes to hurt. The pain sharpened before it began to dull but even Teddy could tell that something was wrong, that his healing ability wasn’t working as fast as it usually did. But then again he wasn’t going around impaling himself of CVP pipes either.

"God, Altman what happened to you?" The gust of wind was welcome as Tommy slid to a stop beside them.

"This isn’t funny, Tommy." Kate snarled at the other as Cassie came to join them as well.

"I know it’s not funny, _Kate_. I’m just confused as to why we are all standing around watching him bleed out."

"Why isn’t the bleeding stopping?" Cassie asked softly from her spot behind Kate.

"Billy You have to-"

" _IwantTeddytohealIwantTeddytoHealIWANTTeddytoHEAL."_

Teddy grunted softly, eyes closed as he tried to will his body to regenerate faster. To at least close the gaping hole in his torso so that he wouldn’t lose anymore blood. It was working. He could feel the wound closing and slowly knitting itself back together. It was working, He was healing.

He _**would** _ heal from this. He refused to leave Billy behind. He had promised his boyfriend that he was never going to leave.

And he would be damned if he started breaking his promises now.


End file.
